


Allowed

by Mastermaid



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Undying Lands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermaid/pseuds/Mastermaid
Summary: A short fic referencing Tolkien's own words from Cirith Ungol and The Grey Havens. A happy ending for Frodo and Sam in the undying lands.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 15





	Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien owns the characters. For that matter, Tolkien owns some of the text too. When Sam finds Frodo in the tower of Cirith Ungol and takes him, naked, into his arms, Tolkien says that Sam could sit like that in endless happiness but that it wasn't allowed (don't have my book beside me, too tired to look up the exact quote). I tend to see a deeper meaning of exactly what "wasn't allowed". Maybe I'll follow up on this some day. For now, this is just my little present to Sam and Frodo: it helps sooth my angst for these two.  
> *This is my first fic on here - feedback, gently administered, is most welcome

"Mr. Frodo, it's me, it's Sam. I've come!". Tripping over his feet as he shuffled down the gangplank, he wrapped his arms around Frodo.  
"I hoped beyond hope, you would," said Frodo, and he brought his hand up softly to the back of Sam's neck as he clutched him close.  
Sam stood, encircling Frodo's shoulders and kissed his white brow and then his soft mouth. Standing there, on the white shore, as the elves murmured around them and departed, and the sea quieted behind them all, Frodo and Sam could have stayed like that in endless happiness: And it was allowed. For there was no danger, no quest, no duty. And Sam was old and tired and at peace.  
At length, Frodo took Sam's hand and led him on a small path away from the shores. "Are you going to live with me now?" He asked.  
"Aye," said Sam. "I'm only yours now."  
Hand in hand, the two hobbits walked together up the little path until they came to a green hill covered in wildflowers, with a tree of red blossoms beside it. Under the tree was a red, round door that Frodo threw open, and inside was warm and the fire lit. Frodo drew Sam in and shut the door behind them.  
Outside the wind sighed over the flowers in the tree and on the hill and grew still. Stars winked into existence and shone down as if in blessing on the undying lands and on the home where the two hobbits now lived.


End file.
